


My Sin,My Soul 我的罪恶，我的灵魂

by Glacier, velvetcadence



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Touch, Dubious Consent, Erik has Issues, Jailbait Charles, Lolita AU, M/M, POV First Person, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 叔侄, 黑暗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>柔软，撩人，发丝卷曲着覆在他的后颈，遮住他的前额；在清晨，他是Charlie，揉着惺忪的睡眼，上半身的睡衣松松垮垮，露出洒满雀斑的肩头。在操场上，他是Chuck，努力跟那些“酷孩子”打成一片。在学校里，他是Chad，一副眼镜栖息在闪耀的双眼前方。而在我的臂弯里，他是Charles，永远是Charles，当他允许我触碰他柔嫩的性器之时，惬意的咕噜声转变成安静的吸气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sin,My Soul 我的罪恶，我的灵魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sin, My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996137) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> v太太绝妙的Lolita AU。太有原作神韵了。不能接受此设定请勿入……

上帝保佑Brian决定和我的姐姐、那个金发的婊子共度余生的那一天，因为他们婚姻的产物是情色与放荡的绝佳样本。柔软，撩人，发丝卷曲着覆在他的后颈，遮住他的前额；在清晨，他是Charlie，揉着惺忪的睡眼，上半身的睡衣松松垮垮，露出洒满雀斑的肩头。在操场上，他是Chuck，努力跟那些“酷孩子”打成一片。在学校里，他是Chad，一副眼镜栖息在闪耀的双眼前方。而在我的臂弯里，他是Charles，永远是Charles，当他允许我触碰他柔嫩的性器之时，惬意的咕噜声转变成安静的吸气。

他们出远门去，以期让不温不火的关系重燃激情，我的姐姐和她的丈夫，留下我和我漂亮的侄子。我独居，相当心满意足，作为一个坐拥能够俯瞰公园的阁楼套房的单身汉。我的工作是可憎的朝九晚五，能够舒适地养活自己，也能支撑我的奇想。

我有过女人。我有过男人。我有过自由。但直到Charles叩响我门扉的那一刻，我才知道自己作为一个男人竟有如此的渴望。爱神之箭射中我的小腹，我毋庸置疑地震惊于此。犹记得上一次我看见这小恶魔的时候，他才刚满九岁，穿着邋遢的短袜，有着圆滚滚的、需要被打一打的小屁股。

在最初的几天里，我成功地控制住自己的双手，像所有带着顾虑和道德感的男人一般挣扎，一遍一遍回想着自己可能触犯的每条法律。我是他的法定监护人，我的职责是代替父母照看他。我了解性骚扰的罪行。我曾公诉过不少犯此罪行的男人，即便是监狱里的罪犯都唾弃那些性骚扰者以及强奸犯，然而……

然而。

他是Charles，我听话的，温驯的男孩。他是Charles，是我爱的人，也以爱意回报我。我帮他洗澡帮他穿衣，在他看来是理所当然；当我将手覆上他搁在沙发上的膝盖，他转身回应我的碰触，而在我的手沿着他的大腿滑得越来越高，越来越高的时候，他也不曾离去。

我曾尝试过罗曼史，得到的只是心碎和噩梦。你会以为干法律这行会让你对这种事情无动于衷，但我比大多数人都要更加明白其中细微的隐喻。亚里士多德曾经说过，“法律是失却激情的理性。”自从离婚之后我就失去了我的激情。仅剩的只有理性，于是我全身心投入于事业之中。我在两年内成为了合伙人，买了套单身公寓，用那些在婚姻生活中失去的东西填补了Magda留下的所有空缺：酒精，随意的性爱，可以把盘子乱扔在水槽里的能力。

然而，和Charles在一起，我俩的关系之中有着一种令我至今难以呼吸的甜蜜。首先，我喜欢他的样子。我喜欢看着他，他没有一刻不美丽，不管是在睡梦中初醒，还是学校的压力中解放回来的时候。他总是轻声细语，而我也以柔软的心作为回报。我在办公室里是个冷血的混蛋，但我把那种人格留在了那里。那种情绪不适合家里，尤其是当我的Charles在家等我的时候，盘腿坐着，一边写论文一边晃悠着脚趾。

我尤其喜欢他的气味，他皮肤温热的芬芳，以及年轻人的麝香味道。有时候我会拿起他要洗的衣服，凑到鼻子前面去闻。有一次我拿走了他的一条棉质内裤，上面因为一夜春梦还凝结着他的精华，而我深吸进体内，好奇他在经历了一夜的狂热性交之后是否也会如此甘美。也许，只会更好，因为那样的话我还能尝到他皮肤上微咸的薄汗。

当我走近他的时候，他以拥抱迎接我，撅起嘴唇要求一个亲吻。我在最后一秒及时转开脸，而他并没有在我的脸侧落下一吻；而是轻啄了我的嘴唇，这正是我最初的意图。他脸颊红得快要滴血，但我未予置评。他也一语不发。我在沙发里落座，而他跟随着我，当我拉低他的身子、把他的脑袋搁在我膝头的时候无比顺从。我触碰他的发丝，用手指梳理他的鬈发，就像那样，我体内的一切不安都消失无踪。

这再简单不过。再自然不过。我曾经的一生都是场挣扎苦痛，而此刻不是。

我俩在那之后用了餐。我给了他一根冰棒作为甜点。在那种时刻一切对话都无关紧要；我们已经发现我们是安静的一对。那冰冻的零食令他的嘴唇保持艳红色，他吸舔着它，像我曾经教他的一般。“这样可以慢慢享用，”我记得我这么说过，摆出一副正经的表情让他立刻相信了我。此刻当我看着他把整根包在口中，我等不及想要探寻当他的嘴唇环着我的阴茎之时该是什么模样，想看他像对待滴到他指尖和手腕的果汁一般兴致勃勃地舔舐我的精液。

当他吃完甜点的时候脸上已经黏糊糊的了，我用拇指擦过他的嘴角，自然地舔去了那里的果汁。他用一种超乎他年龄的眼神凝视着我，再一次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吸引了我的目光。我想要在厨房里就这么占有他，品尝他舌尖残留的香甜，但我转身离开了，让他自己准备洗澡。

他坚持说不用了，但我喜欢宠坏我的男孩。并且我也喜欢望着他宠坏他自己，懒洋洋地用馥郁的洗澡水撩拨着四肢，头发因为沾水而变成深褐。水的热度给他晕上一层美妙的粉红，而当他咬着下唇分开膝盖的模样真是赏心悦目。我看不见他手的动作，但我知道男孩子在让自己舒服之时的表情。不清楚他只是在用拳头套弄着肉棒，还是用手指测试他小洞的容纳程度，总之都是一样令人目眩神迷。我的下身在手掌之下胀痛着，但他在我来得及做任何事情之前就洗完了澡。浴室里充盈着一阵细细水流的声响，即使是看着他金黄的液流都令我兴奋。总有一天我要让他尿在我的嘴里，教他怎样喜爱这种感觉，把他吸硬、之后再把他舔吸干净。

我从门边直起身子，走向为他准备的房间，在那儿我将为他准备好夜晚的衣服，并且看着他穿上：首先是迷人地翘起光裸的屁股，套上睡裤，然后是上衣，遮住他粉红的乳头，但松垮的领口露出了一边肩膀。不巧，我在他衣柜里发现了杂志的一角，拉出来仔细研究之后，发现这是一本绅士看的杂志，封面印着一个脸蛋毫无特色的、凹凸有致的金发女郎。

在我翻阅书页的时候Charles正好走了进来。他看上去很不安，而我佯装出一副失望的表情。“我可以解释，”在尴尬似乎要永久持续下去的时候，他终于开口。  
“解释吧。”  
“我只是……有那些……需求，偶尔，”他紧张地吞咽，看上去快要哭出来了。“我控制不了我自己。我很抱歉，Erik叔叔。”  
他听上去如此悔恨，令我都开始同情他了，再也无法将猜谜游戏继续下去。“没关系的，甜心。我知道你做不到。”我之前从未用昵称叫过他，但他看上去很喜欢这样，当我抚摸他湿漉漉的脸颊时他蹭上了我的掌心。“但有一种更好的方法可以解决你的问题，Charles，而且把女人当作物品可是错误的。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“女人也是人类，她们不该只是作为你手淫的素材。”他因为我的医学用语而脸红起来，而在我的体内，我正欢愉地歌唱着。“我不能说我不失望，但过来抱我一下，我就教你该如何更好地安慰你自己。”

我让自己坐在床边，于是他别无选择只得骑到我的膝盖上，抱住了我。我把他嵌进我身体的曲线里，用手托住他的臀肉把他拉向我怀中。他是如此温暖，压在我身上的质感宛如一阵电流。我能感觉到自己在他简单的碰触之下僵滞了，他的一举一动都随着他在我肩头轻轻的呼吸而放大。他只身着一件浴袍，满载刚刚出浴的清新，而他闻起来干净得就像香草和牛奶一般。我必须得占有他，就在此刻。

“Charles，”我对着他的耳畔低语。“你愿意让我教你吗？”  
“教我什么？”他眨眨眼，这天真的孩子。我让我的手探进袍子下摆，在他的大腿上逡巡。我算是个欢场老手，但今晚将会是我第一次得到加尼米德。我会是他的玷污者，但不是他的强奸犯。不，这永远不会是强奸。Charles他爱我。今晚会是他的初次性事体验，而我的双手将沾满他的芳香。

我拉开他拢住浴袍的腰带结，将那毛绒织物丢在脚边。他赤裸的身子在空气中颤抖着，双眼大睁，而我用双手扶住他的腰侧帮他站稳。“你相信我，不是吗？”  
“当然，Erik叔叔。”  
“我永远不会伤害你，Charles。你知道的，对吧？”我用拇指刷过他的乳头，等他有反应滞后转变成轻轻的揉弄。我亲吻他的胸口来平息可能的痛楚，伸出舌头去品尝甘美。  
“啊！嗯……嗯……”

我用嘴巴继续着我的探索，吸吮着他肌肤的热度，留下粉色的印记。我喜欢他如此容易留下瘀伤的身体。他犹如一只桃子般娇嫩。有一次我看见他笨拙地被桌角磕到了胯部，当时我拉低他的牛仔裤仔细查看，并且亲吻了已经绽放出来的伤痕。从那以后我每晚都会亲吻那里，而我此刻也在亲吻着它，一边帮助Charles平躺下来以方便我的活动，他勃起的欲望已经愈发明显。

红潮从他的脸上蔓延至前胸，他抬起一只胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，当我的手指顺着他兴奋的肉体打转之时。没有受过割礼，与我的不同，因此那儿的肌肤柔软而丝滑，我用指尖小心翼翼地握住它。

“噢！”他惊讶地喘息出声。他看着我的手松松握成拳，轻柔地覆上他柱身的顶端。我用我的掌心温暖它，等待他不可避免地回应味道触摸，而我根本没等多久，一点也不久。Charles舔了舔嘴唇，看着我的手，下身开始有韵律地挺动。我嗫嚅着鼓励的言语，伴随着他的动作而移动我的手，没过一会儿他便阖上了双眼，表情因为快感而扭曲。我稍稍用力，他的身子便在我身下僵住不动了。

我在他身旁舒服地躺下，视线笼罩他皮肤上微亮的薄汗。他的小腹上沾满了释放的舒爽，那里仍然滴着一点儿余液。我让手指在他的腹部画着圈儿，等到他终于平稳了呼吸，将他拉入一个柔软的吻。我用舌头抵开了他的嘴唇，他惊讶地避开了。  
“什么——”  
我捏紧他的下巴，再次吻了他。他挣扎了一小会儿，但最终放松沉浸于我对他的掠夺，容许我用舌尖开拓他的口腔。他在我的怀中变得柔若无骨。我把他拉近我，曾经那些痴望着阻隔在我与他之间那堵墙壁的日子终于得到了宽慰。我让他碰触我，让他把手按上我裤中鼓胀的突起，拉开我的拉链，将我自己暴露在他处子的双手之下。他很饥渴，但有些笨拙。我引导着我们的双手，这感觉亲密无间，我俩的前额抵在一起，呼吸交缠，一齐努力让我得到愉悦。

当我射精的时候，从胸腔挤出一声低吼，弄脏了Charles的小腹和我们之间的床单。他呼吸急促，好奇地探究着指间黏腻的液体。有短暂的一刻，他仿佛被眼前此景所催眠，直到我重新躺回枕头上，低声告诉他他可以舔一舔。

他这么做了，那令人难以置信的一刻我永远也不会忘记。他像只好奇的小猫咪，细细品尝着舌尖的滋味，仿佛对待某种需要研究的东西。在他的眼底有某种光芒升起，当他舔第二口的时候，然后再一口，再一口，直至我告诉他不用再舔了直到他的手干干净净。看着他因为我的兴奋而感到兴奋，这无比撩人，而我想要用他此刻兴致勃勃做着的方式来清理他自己。

我低下身子，在他的腿间停下，往他的大腿上吸出一个樱桃般的红印。稀疏的卷毛之中，他的阴茎又开始再次抬头，于是我舔弄他的顶端，让我的舌尖绕着打转。用摩斯电码，我的舌头轻拍着他的裂缝，E-R-I-K，而这造成的结果是致命的，他开始拱起身子，在我身下颤抖。

我用手揽住他的腰窝儿，像那样扶着他；他的腿搭在我的肩头，这样他就不会踢开我。我温柔地服侍着他，直到完全吞入他的柱身。我建立了一个缓慢的韵律，用舌尖挑弄他的铃口，然后用舌面拂过它这样我可以得到他更多。他的顶端抵到了我的喉咙，所以再下一次，我照着这样做了，直到我的喉咙包覆着他的性器。我坚持了尽可能就的时间，才伴着一声濡湿的轻响放开了他。他在颤抖，因为快感而微微啜泣，坍塌成碎片。

“你希望我停下吗？”我问他，我的声音粗糙而沙哑。  
“不，”他开始喘息，“不，不，不……”

我舔去了他的泪水，嗅着他发丝的香气，我之前的猜测是正确的，他尝起来的确和闻起来一样美妙。我回到远处再次吮吸起他来，让他攀上高峰，被欲望所征服，因为快感与痛楚的交融而破碎，但依然无力推阻它。他插得足够深，以至于当他射的时候根本不剩什么让我品尝，而是全部吞了下去。我的喉咙深处感到厚重而粘稠。

Charles是放荡又天真的极佳描绘。当我躺回他的身边，他已经昏昏欲睡，因为快感的余韵而微微抽搐。我用床头的纸巾擦干净他的腹部，作为他的爱人，用我曾以为我已不再拥有的全部爱恋照料着他。我重新拉好被单，把他拉近我的身侧，亲吻他前额柔软的卷发，手臂充满保护欲地环着他的身体。

“晚安，Charles，”我低语，但当我望他的时候，他已经沉沉睡去。


End file.
